Ready To Comply
by Cyerra Freeman
Summary: CACW (Captain America:Civil War) based e Avengers (including Bucky, Black Panther, Falcon, War Machine, Ant-Man and Spiderman) are no longer under the UN control. The Winter Soldier has been mentally fixed, but when Hydra lets loose another winter soldier, only this time taking a young girl, the Avengers are called in. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** CACW (Captain America:Civil War) based warning. The Avengers (including Bucky, Black Panther, Falcon, War Machine, Ant-Man and Spiderman) are no longer under the UN control. The Winter Soldier has been mentally fixed, but when Hydra lets loose another winter soldier, only this time taking a young girl, the Avengers are called in. The girl is also under control of the red star book, her mental code though; is not as simple as the original Winter Soldier: Bucky Barnes. She does not mean to but whenever a step is taken, she releases an arc of destruction. She is under control, not remembering a glimpse of her past, and surely not ever going to. Bucky had broken the code,rebelling, with the help of the Avengers. The girl has always been ready to comply. - All rights to Marvel besides OC and slight change of plans.

 **Chapter 1**

The Avengers sat in their desolate building, every step making an echo that seemed to roar down the eerie halls.

Nothing had happened for months.

So when a the red emergency lights and alarms blared through the compound everybody jumped.

It only lasted a minute, then the silence was back again, with most of the Avengers gathered in the dining room; right next to the spotless kitchen.

Then the telephone rang, echoing across the room and in their ears, all the while causing raised eyebrows.

Tony Stark stepped forward picking the phone up off the dial where the words _PRIVATE NUMBER_ shone in bright red lettering, and pressed down on the speaker button, making the private phone call be where everybody could here it.

The voice of Nick Fury interrupted the silence," Turn on the TV, channel 12, new mission, get the girl."

That had caused some more raised eyebrows, Tony and Steve looking at each other in slight confusion, the last time they had heard or seen Fury was when Ultron tried taking over the world.

No body questioned it though, all of them moving towards the giant TV hanging on the wall in the main living room.

The screen flashed on to channel 12, it was a news report.

 **SAO PAULO, BRAZIL**

The news woman sitting at the long desk pressed a finger to her ear, her hazel eyes growing wide in shock and her mouth hanging wide open.

She stuttered," W-We have just gotten a report from the city Sao Paulo, Brazil being savagely attacked. The police in Brazil do not know who attacked the city yet, but will soon be said."

None of the Avengers really paid attention to the news reporter, instead paying attention to the flashing images of the burning city and the people screaming. The fire was in a city square, the little boutiques having flames roll out of the windows, and the screaming people fleeing from the buildings and red hot flames.

"Obter as mulheres e crianças !" the Brazilian police and volunteers screamed at the people, grabbing all the woman and children, rushing them towards safety,away from the burning city square.

The news report flashes to the security footage, the city square was peaceful, people milling around enjoying the warm evening air, greeting each other like it was any other day.

The street musicians singing and playing their instruments, tourist smiling and taking pictures, children yelling and playing, then the explosion, planted in a fruit vendors wooden boutique creating deadly shrapnel.

The mobile boutique exploded in all directions, thick black smoke bellowing and red flames reaching high into the sky.

The screen went back to showing a smaller image of the burning city, showing the news woman sitting at the long desk with papers in hand, looking strait into the camera.

"We have a suspect, a girl about the age about 14 or 15 planting the bomb," the screen no longer showed the city but a blurry zoomed in photo of a girl looking slightly towards the camera, the newswoman continued," she has not yet been identified, but will soon be. Warning: it looks she has about hip length blond hair, and is about 5'5. She is currently wearing a white night gown. We do not know yet of her motive. If you may know any further details, contact the police immediately."

The screen turns off, the black square looking back at the weary Avengers.

Steve Rogers, Captain America, looks toward the other assembled members," Looks like we have new mission. I am sure T'Challa has already heard from Wakanda. Thor is on another planet, Clint is with his family, Peter is with his Aunt May, and so forth. Its us on this mission. Stark, Banner you two find who she is? Lets get to work."

" The girl is identified as Raven Speisialta, age 14."

Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Ant-Man, Falcon, and Bruce Banner gathered in a meeting room adorned with bullet proof glass.

Scarlet, Wanda Maximoff, looked slightly taken back,"She is so young, what or who would make her do this?"

"We don't know, we are going to have to find out soon though." Ant-Man,Scott Lang, responded with, eyeing the screen with the girls school pictures, all the way from preschool to public and family photos and ending with eighth grade; the last grade her school yearbook had ever gotten take of her.

Tony got his phone and made a flicking motion to one of the glass walls, making the girl, Ravens, profile widen for everybody to see.

"Whats up with the last name?" Sam Wilson, Falcon, questioned.

Tony sighed an annoyed look on his face," It is apparently Irish and means special, so basically her name is Raven Special." He let out an irritated puff of air.

"How are we going to find out why she is doing this?" Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, asked mildly.

"Well the cameras will automatically start catching her face; surely around the world, I'm sure they have identity scanned her face, so every camera recognizes her and will report it immediately." Bruce Banner states his answer, playing with his glasses.

"I believe we all have an assumption on who has been with the girl." Vision bluntly says. Everybody looks at him in slight confusion, all except Steve and Wanda.

"You believe it is Hydra, Vision?" Wanda says, twisting slightly in her chair to look at Vision.

He nods his head," I do, I believe the world is all done with bad people. Maybe revenge seekers and," he pauses as if the words are strange, to which for him they are,"jerks; otherwise I believe it is just them."

A picture of Raven floats onto the screen with a bunch of other pictures. It was a selfie.

It had half of her face with two more girls in the back behind her. They looked to be on a school bus, maybe heading home from school. Raven had her hair braided to the side wearing her hat backwards, the blond haired girl had black glasses on and looked like she was not completely ready and prepared for the picture, and then the girl with the short black hair and a nose piercing wasn't ready for the selfie either.

It was a cute picture.

Another picture popped up. It had Raven in it, which most of the pictures featured her in. She was making a peace sign to the camera, with a girl that had her hand up holding a water bottle blocking the black haired girls face, it was the same girl from before, then a girl with bright cherry red hair staring directly into the camera.

They were in line, maybe at an amusement park.

Scott stared sadly at the pictures on the screen, for some reason it reminded him of his own little girl.

"Lets have a look at the complete profile, we need all the information we can get on her." Natasha announced,"We need to stop her now before she hurts more people."

Tony makes another flicking motion towards the glass screen panel, making the pictures disappear and file pop up.

"Again, Raven Speisialta, age 14. Born in Southern California on April 3, 2002. Went to Banyan Elementary School and then to Vineyard Jr. High in Rancho Cucamonga, she was supposed to attend Los Os Os High school in 2016-2017, but disappeared during her school trip summer vacation to Boston and New York. Was a New England Patriots fan and was on a local private swim team at a public college named Chaffey. She was smart, had straight A's most of the year in 8th grade and was in CJSF. Her parents say all she did was read loved to write, and was badly bullied from Kindergarten all the way to 6th grade, where she finally went to Jr High. Had a few citations her and there, principle after her previous principle didn't really like her in elementary. Her biological dad and mom got divorced when she was a few months old, had a step-dad, which she considered her real and only dad, both of them in the Army. That's about it." Tony exhaled slowly with a _crap shes a good kid kinda_ face.

"What does CJSF stand for?" Sam asked.

"California Jr. Scholastic Foundation." replied Bruce.

They nodded, she had a future.

The pictures started up again, thought his time it was a selfie, only her with her whole face in it.

She was wearing a blue flower crown and had dark black lipstick on. She was also wearing a Captain America shirt on.

Steve took a sharp intake of breath, his hands tightening on the ends of the arm rest.

 _"Shes wearing my shirt."_ Steve breathed.

T,Challa, Black Panther, arrived to the Avengers compound at sunset, less than 24 hours later from the meeting.

"You were debriefed on the plane?" Tony asked walking up to T'Challa.

"Yes, Bucky and I were." he said gravely, a stony expression present on his face, while Tony's eyes widened in surpise,"Where is Steve? I have a surprise for him?"

"He's coming up, he'll be here in a minute." Tony responded with a raised eyebrow and a twitchy smirk.

Steve walked out a second after Tony finished saying the words to T'Challa,"Good to see you again." Steve said, clasping his hand with T'Challas.

T'Challa smiled," Yes it is. I have a surprise for you." Steve raised an eyebrow with a small side smirk,"Bucky you can come out now." Steve's eyes widened.

Bucky came out off the private airplane, his newly made metal arm and a regular fleshy arm spread out, his face split with a wide, joyful smile.

Bucky descended the stairs and grabbed Steve in a big hug.

"How?" Steve questioned, looking at Bucky but seeming to ask T'Challa.

T'Challa face widened in a toothy smile,"All we had to do was say his words backwards."

"That's it?" Steve said, eyes full of joy, Bucky's fleshy arm over Steve's shoulder.

T'Challa nodded.

"I think we are ready to start this mission." Tony said his arms laying along side his Ozzy Osborne shirt.

Tony, Steve, Bucky, and T'Challa headed indoors, to the rest of the team.

The mission for Raven had officially started.

Littlemisssensitive1 dedicated ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾘ


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: CACW (Captain America:Civil War) based warning. The Avengers (including Bucky, Black Panther, Falcon, War Machine, Ant-Man and Spiderman) are no longer under the UN control. The Winter Soldier has been mentally fixed, but when Hydra lets loose another winter soldier, only this time taking a young girl, the Avengers are called in. The girl is also under control of the red star book, her mental code though; is not as simple as the original Winter Soldier: Bucky Barnes. She does not mean to but whenever a step is taken, she releases an arc of destruction. She is under control, not remembering a glimpse of her past, and surely not ever going to. Bucky had broken the code,rebelling, with the help of the Avengers. The girl has always been ready to rights to Marvel besides OC and slight change of plans. lordoftherabbits did my amazing cover!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Raven has been sighted in Ljubljana, Slovenia. She was seen crossing over onto the Triple Bridge, we don't know what she is doing there but we have to stop her, and fast; So far nobody has noticed her presence, but she will soon be noticed. She doesn't look to be carrying any suspicious cargo though. " Tony reported, his voice echoing through out the conference room, adorned with bullet and sound proof glass, with the glass being tinted on the outside making the gathered Avengers, practically invisible from all of the highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D agents rushing down the halls of the underground encampment.

It had been weeks since the team had last seen or heard of Raven. It seemed that she had stepped off the planet, nothing had tracked, noticed or evaluated her presence, till now.  
Most of the Avengers were at an HQ in Brazil, trying to find any leads, but coming up empty handed.

Bruce, had decided to stay behind; decoding and trying to see a pattern of the attacks and assessing what kind of bomb was planting in the fruit vendors boutique, but there was only so much the Dr. could go on; Most of the bomb went up in flames and there was nothing to save, so he too was empty handed at the moment.

"Where are the Capital police and armed forces? Are they heading there?" Cap asked, face stoic and cold.

His question was interrupted by Bucky placing his hand on Steve's shoulder. They said nothing as they faced each other but seemed to be speaking with their eyes; their connection renewed and stronger then ever, as if they were back in the 1940's fighting in the Second World War, battling the Nazis of Germany.

Everybody was still edgy around Bucky, having to get comfortable around him. Steve was ecstatic, and Sam was the one who was the most comfortable around the original Winter Soldier. Bucky's most trusted friends, they got along, although sometimes Bucky and Sam would fight over the front seat and such; the three were content with being in each other presences.

"Quinjet, ten minutes."

 **LJUBLJANA, SLOVENIA**

The seemingly invisible quinjet landed on a near rooftop, around the location of the city's famous Triple Bridge.

The team of superheroes loaded off the quinjet that had an obvious sign of S.H.I.E.L.D; although they left the reflective mirrors or the'camouflage' device on, it reflected the top of the buildings roof, if anyone where to fly over when the camouflage protection wasn't on they would plainly see the black and grey eagle with its wings spread on the back of the air flying device.

"Tony, Sam scan the area, see if she's still around. Wanda, Nat, Bucky tourist, T'Challa, Scott you're with me, find anything you can. Meet back here in an hour; check in through the intercoms if you get something." Steve told the team.

Steve pushed a finger against his ear, "Bruce you there?"

The clear voice of Bruce Banner responded back at the headquarters in Brazil, "Its all good over here Cap, we have eyes and ears on the city." he paused," Actually, the cameras have just gotten sight of her. Shes in the food market about 5 or 6 blocks down. If you try to push her maybe 6 or 7 blocks to the West or Southwest, there is an area were you can maybe detain her."

"Everybody got that?" Cap asked, the team nodded.

"Ok we are going to block her in, only giving her one possible opening; try to drive her away from the food market, maybe a local alley or deserted area, we don't want the public to be alarmed. Tony, Sam come in through the North, Wanda, Nat, you are taking the East, Bucky split apart and wait in the back towards the West, then Scott and T'Challa will take the South. We are only giving her one option; West. Barricade her towards Bucky. Try to use stealth; her not knowing we are here gives us an advantage, use it. Get her there. Get her out."

The team of superheroes spread out.

Every hero wearing their 'casual tourist clothes' with hats, sunglasses, jeans and t-shirts; of course with hidden weapons, underneath.

Of course for Bucky it was different.

Although his new metal arm was able to feel and have the physical look and appeal of a regular human arm, while also being able to get through a very thorough security search, he always has to wear long sleeves and gloves.

His normal hidden weapons and then his metal arm, made of the rarest metal on Earth, Vibranium and silver steel.

Bucky had always had mixed feeling for his metal arm. It reminded him of the fall, the feeling of weightlessness, the eruption of butterfly's coming up from his stomach and getting stuck in his throat, the look on Steve's face as the train speed by, not realizing a passenger was overboard, then the crash and him barely alive, with a short creepy looking man with an insincere smile, all in a blur, all happening when he was on a mission back in the 1940's with his closest friend Steve Rogers.

The metal appendage, a weapon he had killed and hurt people with. A tool for hydra. He was a monster, and the team knew. Nothing and nobody could help him.

He could, after all, barely help himself, so who would be able to help him?

"Target is being approached, sir." Jarvis, Tony's A.I, spoke, his voice ringing through the little communicators that could fit in the smallest of things.

Scott was the first one to see her.

Raven was wearing pants and a regular old t-shirt, with a black back pack strapped to her back, her hands resting on the table that was present in front of her.

She was in the market area, the people milling around, smiles being shared and fish being tossed, all the while looking at the random assortments of fruits and vegetables.

She hadn't noticed Scott or any other members of the team yet, as it seamed, she continued walking, walking west to the opening.

Raven did a little laugh to the woman who was speaking rapid Slavic.

" _вы являются забавный ребенок! пускать ваш удача пребывание удачный!"_

Natasha put her hand to the intercom in her ear,"You _are a funny kid! Let your good luck stay!"_

Raven continued her smiling, seeming to be truly happy as the graying haired female gave loose chuckles, continuing to kiss the sides of her cheeks in a meaning of fare well.

Raven replied," _Спасибо! До следующего!"_

Natasha continued to repeat in English," _Thank you! Until the next one!"_

She turned and walked off. Then she froze, the smile on her face slipping off. Ravens eyes meeting the man of America. Steve Rogers, a hero of hers, a hero in a life she couldn't remember, a blank space in her mind. One empty space she had yet to notice.

Next to the man of America, her eyes meet the eyes of a father, Scott. Her hands were shaking in clenched fist, whether it be nervous energy or adrenaline cursing through her eyes hardened, no one could tell what she was thinking or what she was feeling anymore. She had seems to turn off her natural reaction.

She turned, trying to head North, but was cut off by Sam who had his arms crossed over his chest with shades covering his eyes.

Sam, personally, was annoyed and saddened. A little girl, _a little girl_ was being manipulated by Nazis that couldn't get over them selves. Trying to take over the world, when they have been stopped multiple times.

And then of course, Hydra coming up with the rumor of the, _the_ Captain America secretly being a damn Nazi! It was ridiculous, and then you see them manipulating a 14 year old. You would have thought his would be one of those movies where it's a child or a real adult, but not a person that is actually just barely starting on the train to adult hood.

She had then turned in all directions, meeting the eyes of the team and stopping at West, it was her only opening. She was trapped, and she had realized that.

Raven ran, bumping into people and pushing over fruit stands. Raven was ready, she was ready to fight, at least in her mind, she wasn't ready - it was all a black empty space. She wouldn't be able to remember.

When your under the red star book you know of your actions, well at least you used to. Hydra had realized they had given the original winter soldier - Bucky - to many chances to remember and once you start to remember it gets harder to forget, your constantly digging at your mind.

The girl - Raven - didn't know what the thing regular people call memory is or was. It was just a weird word she didn't understand.

All she felt right now was the need to obey, she had to comply. It was for the best, she was told.

Her father, her master, the man she adored told her she was doing the right thing. And this team, and this team of so called ' _super heroes'_ were trying to take over the world, right beneath the worlds very nose. She couldn't allow them to burn her, burn her home.

They were going to kill her, painfully, torture her. The so called _'heroes'_ , were going to hurt her on _purpose._

She wouldn't die that way. Not now, not ever. She would fight, she could feel the fight coming, feel it deep in her bones.

Raven skidded down a alley and through a skate park filled with teenagers. She blended in with the teenagers, the team was forced to separate.

Natasha was saddened, of course nobody knew what she was feeling or thinking. She was the master assassin Black Widow. Her feelings would not get in the way of a mission.

It seemed that nobody remember that this killer, a young girl was only fourteen. Raven had only lived fourteen years of life and was killing. Killing innocent people. It was heartbreaking. Her first kill was in her late teens. She could remember every little detail about that day, she didn't even blink. She wondered, does Raven even consciously remember or know what she is doing? Did Hydra pump her full of super soldier serum? Was she older than she appeared? Was this all a trick? A trap?

Natasha was technically the third oldest person on their team. First was Bucky, the Winter Soldier, then Steve, Captain America, then herself... The Black Widow.

What was it all?

The voice of Sam reverberated through her head from the com placed in her ear, "Guys! She passed through. She's now traveling South on skateboard, she's about half a block from Scott and T'Challa. Go get her tiger!"

T'Challa, better known as Black Panther, thrust forward, ignoring Sams, the Falcons, annoying remark. He raced towards the relaxed teenager who in turn started sprinting herself and the skateboard continuing to fly across a busy street and almost getting hit by several cars who skidded to a halt, horns blaring loudly.

The Black Panther leap across the street flying over several of the honking cars. His ears were still ringing. The silver of his suit shining brightly in the mid afternoon sun, he got sight of Scott, or Ant-Man, going full sprint running atop the buildings.

Ant-Man pulled ahead of Raven and jumped off of of the building yelling,"Timber!" as his body shrunk into the size of an ant but with the power of a semi-trained man; all the while landing on Ravens right shoulder pulling her down to the ground.

Raven tried to get up but when your hands are somehow pinned down by something you can't really see you tend to get frustrated, especially when you see a giant black and silver cat with claws coming at you.

Scott was suddenly launched into the air, he didn't go super high but high enough that Raven would roll away and sprint.

She ran. Straight towards the West.

T'Challa and Scott's eyes widened, as they watched crumple to the ground, gun shots ringing through the air. They looked at each other and once again started sprinting towards the fallen girl, blood pooling around her.

She had been shot, multiple times.

But by who?


End file.
